Damaged Realities
by Sweetykins
Summary: They both gave up. He did because it was a lie, a thing fools believed in. She did because she was hurt beyond repair by the emotion. Love didn't exist. Well, that was until they found each other. How can something so damaged by someone else be somehow fixed in the end?
1. Chapter 1

The air was heavy as bodies grind on one another. People gyrating and hotly pressed against one another as music blared all around the dark room. Bass blaring almost distorting the music and neon lights changing to flow with the music. She didn't know who was singing or talking but all she could tell was the english would speak fast in some spots to slow down again with the bass.

"Rangiku!" She tried yelling but at this point she could hardly hear herself over the loud music or the screaming, laughing and cheering crowd. She let out a sigh that she never realized until she felt her body release it to suck back in that breath as bodies bumped into hers.

"Orihime!" A voice shouted behind her to turn to see spiky ebony pushing through many dark heads to reach the lost woman. Orihime smiled as the familiar face revealed itself and stuck to her side closely to not lose her again.

"Tatsuki-chan! Your back!" She enveloped the figure " Where did you go? I was trying to find you and Rangiku-san because I thought that those pesky aliens had kidnapped you and told you both that their prize possession was at the tower right there. So doing my noble duty as your friend I decided to follow you-" to be stopped by a hand covering her mouth.

"Orihime, I can hardly hear you but seeing how your mouth is running a mile a minute, your probably rambling again." Tatsuki yelled with sighed. "C'mon, lets get out fo here." Pulling the auburn haired woman out of the moving crowd to the bar area, Orihime noticed the music was at a much more reasonable level in this area.

"Now," she said as the stopped in a less populated area of the drinking area. "I want you to stay over here and DON'T leave over here at all. Im going to find Rangiku so we can leave because my head is killing me from all this horrible, shitty music and DON'T talk to anyone other than me and Rangiku." She warned as she left back into the crowd with a angry expression.

She pouted cutely as she sat one of the many tables scattered around the room. She stared at the crowed supposed dance floor. Men leading women up to the floors above as some chose to dance on the stairs themselves away from the crowd. Many scattered glasses could be seen all around some empty, some full and some tipped over.

She stared as thoughts of as to how she ended up here in the first place settled in her mind.

She let out a sad moan as the memories flooded her bring back the depressing thoughts. Oh that was right. How could she forget.

~o0o~

She could hear them. The yelling as they tried to whisper behind the door.

"Im just worried Rangiku, I mean, shes been stuck in there for DAYS now. Its not good for her"

"I know Tatsuki. She didn't deserve any of that-"

"Your damn right she didn't! He used her and basically abused her by-"

"Tatsuki... I understand your hurt. We are here to help her, remember? Bringing him up wont help anything"

She heard a faint sigh as her door was opened and footsteps approached her form. "I guess your right." One sighed angrily as she felt stares at her back even under thick sheets.

"Orihime, Get up! You cant be mopping all day and crying! You gotta enjoy your time out girl. Your in college. You are beautiful and smart. He dumped you probably because he's gay not gonna lie." The busty blonde said she pulled the sheets right off of her to reveal a curled up Inoue Orihime.

"You know." A new voice piped in "she is right though. Any man who dumps someone as great as you isn't probably worth your time"

"Mhmm" the blonde said smugly as she crossed her arms over her large chest. "What you need Hime is to live a little. Meet a new guy. Someone who will love you for you and wont dump you because he's worthless." She whispered to the huddled bundle.

The bundle still curled into a ball on the bed facing away from her friends sighed as she settled deeper into the sheets of her mattress. The two other girls shared a knowing look at each other before the blacked haired figure let out a sigh.

"How about you go out to one of those parties on campus? We will come with you and make sure nothing happens and you can live a little for a night."

"Yes I agree with Tatsuki! Lets head out and get you looking like your winning a Emmy, no miss universe! Oh~ we can curl your hair and maybe get you into one of my dresses-"

"Really?" A small voice answered from the bundle. Both the girls looked at the figure as it turned its head to reveal red eyes and puffy cheeks. The athletic tomboy sat on the bed now and gently patted the figure. She gave a comforting smile as she gently rubbed the auburn haired girl's shoulder and back.

"Yeah. Think of it as moving on, a new chapter of sorts. We are always gonna be here to help you. Things happen for a reason you know"

~o0o~

She brought back from the recent memories as she felt the same feeling of a stare at her, however, where she wasn't too sure. She felt as the stare was trying to see through her in a way. It was heavy on her and it made her feel self conscious of her figure.

"You look smashing~! If I were a guy I would fu-"

"Could we not talk about guys fucking Orihime. Kami, she ain't you." Tatsuki stated as she looked her friend approvingly and smiled in happiness. "On a more friendly note, you look awesome Orihime. You can get any man in that outfit."

Simple straps fell off her shoulders to hang loosely around her arm. The dark red material hugged her form like a velvet glove showing her curvaceous and toned figure to end just below mid though and show her her shapely legs adorned with simple gold two inch heels.

Her hair lightly curled along with a touch of foundation and eye makeup to hide the redness from before.

Needless to say, both women were in a breath of awe at the sight of just how much a little TLC could do for the gentle woman.

"Orihime-"

"If no man comes after you tonight, just know that the male population is doomed, girl"

She then turned as she felt the heated stare stronger now on her only to find a pair of dark chocolate eyes eyeing her up and down predatorily. She felt entranced, at a loss of words, yet wanting to approach. She stared back at the bustling crowd, still loud and powerful as the shouted some lyrics she didn't understand and screams of joy.

Tatsuki wouldn't mind if she left for a bit.

Would she.

~o0o~

"So tell me again asshole why we are here at a club of all things?" A voice grumbled moodily as he waited in the long line of eager people to enter into the popular night club right off campus. He could hear eager people talk about their fake ID's and talk about the guys they were interested in.

"Because I'm eager to find a bitch to fuck Kurosaki. Look at all these eager whores ready to suck a little dick just for some fun or petty shit of 'experience'" he laughed as he noticed 3 girls approaching the bouncer. "Like them." He whistled.

A busty blonde wearing a bodycon dress that ended right at her knees and breasts pushed up to the point where they wondered when they would fall out, swayed as she marched up the bouncer who gave her a knowing smile. Two other females came close behind as one with jet black hair and spiky locks came walking in what seemed to be a one piece outfit that ended mid thigh. However, his attention was drawn to the last one.

Gentle clicking of her heels as she lightly padded towards the two other girls and waving apologetically at the crowd as some moaned at the girls skipping the line.

Her figure unlike the rest of the girls he had seen, felt, even touched was far beyond heavenly.

Gentle slopes cascaded all throughout her form from her bountiful chest to dip in at her slim waist to flare out again and form nice hips and thick thighs. All sides of her were perfect. Her hair was wavy and tumbled like rough waves on a stormy ocean.

He was surely a lost sailor at sea and wanted nothing more to find a guide to help him back home.

That being a beautiful siren who didn't even know what charms she even possessed.

He smirked evilly at her.

That could change.

All to be nudged out of his daydream as he heard the blonde yell loudly "Hello Gin~ you know who I am" she batted her lashes flirtatiously. Said man, smirked at the blonde as he snickered and smiled "Oh course Ran~ only our most regular loyal guest you are." He then turned to eye the women behind her. "But dear, who are these folk here~?"

"These, are my friends~ the boy looking one is my friend Tatsuki and the equally beautiful to me is my dear lovely Orihime." She smiled as she faced him squarely where his eyes should be " Im bringing them to join me in enjoying our night and enjoy life a little bit" she purred to him as she raised a hand to rest on his chest. He only gave a wider smile as nodded and unhooked the rope leading into the building.

"Well I wouldn't want to be a downer and stop your fun would I?" He smiled as he watched the blonde wink and gesture for her friends to follow close behind. He could see the girls murmuring and talking now out of earshot as they entered the building.

"See any you like there?" The male beside him sneered wolfishly. He then whispered "Ill take the black haired one and you get the red head. The blonde knows whats up judging how shes basically seduced the bouncer it seems"

The red head beside him only grinned back in the same manner. His gaze holding a evil intent that grimmjow thoroughly enjoyed.

"How did you know what I was thinking there."

~o0o~

He sneered as he noticed the auburn haired woman from before gently slip over to where he sat. Raising a glass to his lips as she settled down, giving him a glorious view of her ample cleavage. Cleavage he so much wanted to kiss and mark.

"May I ask," she mumbled with a pretty blush on her face. Her grey eyes moving nervously to him to back down at anywhere but him "why you're staring at me?"

He forced down his smile to form a scowl as he put his glass down "You seemed alone over there. What kind of friend ditches you and leaves you all by yourself?" He muttered. She only waved her hands in shock as she tried to explain the situation.

"No!" She waved cutely as she tried to explain " We lost our friend and we can't find her among the people. I was telling that girl, her name is Tatsuki, that maybe the aliens had gotten her and dragged her out to the dance floor. So being a good friend that I am, I went to follow her and then next thing-"

"You know shes probably fucking the bouncer outside right?" He said nonchalantly

This caused the woman to flush a deep red as she thought of images in her head "She would never do that?!" To cause him to snicker at her innocence.

"I don't know judging by how she was all over him-" only for a hand to slam over his mouth and almost fall on too of him. However, the glass he had on the table had unfortunately spilled and splashed all over his shirt.

"Shit," he muttered as he pulled her hand away. She looked down to notice the giant stain and immediately got up to help clean it. "Oh my gosh, Im so sorry! Here let me help you!" she stated as she dragged him to the hallways which lead to the bathrooms to see the stain only to deflate as she noticed the lightly colored liquid would forever stain the white shirt.

"Damn and this shirt was expensive too." He muttered. He dearly hoped Renji had some sort of stain remover or something back at his apartment. Like hell he was gonna ask Rukia or even Grimmjow over there for a stain stick or worse a extra T-shirt.

He looked to see the gentle woman look like she was on the verge to tears as she stared at him angrily glare at the shirt in distain. "Im so sorry scowl-san! If there is any way I can pay you back!" She sniffled as she grabbed hold of his collar. Cheeks a pretty pink as eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her form pressed up against his to the point where he could feel her chest and figure rub him in the right places.

The was taken aback as lips fused onto hers. Gently sucking in her lower lip into his mouth as he ran his tongue over the pink skin. His hand traveled into her hair and stuck like a comb. Her emotions were haywire. One second she feels sinful in the way he looked at her and worst of all made her want to approach, to then shameful for even doing what she did when she didn't even know his name! To finally now actually liking what this handsome man was doing to her.

He made her feel a way that no man had ever truly made her feel: desire, want and weird of all appreciation.

Things that her other relationship lacked.

And it made her being burn. Burn like her wasabi would do to tongue or the spicy curry that she enjoyed right down the street. It was a odd feeling but never had she felt this way about a man.

And it thrilled her.

"Im Inoue Orihime." She whispered as she broke the contact. He stared at her lustfully before becoming aware of what she had just said. He then placed his forehead against hers and murmured back "And Im Ichigo Kurosaki." Before resuming to kiss her senseless again.

It was weird he thought. To want a woman like they have for him, to crave her touch just as much as he had craved anyone else's. A appetite never satiable was now suddenly full as soft sweet lips ran across his. Lips that were far better than any had tasted hell even felt.

It was at that point that he realized he was soon to be a lost man.

A sailor whose ship was slowly sinking due to the holes punched through it in a heavy storm.

And all because of her.

~o0o~

Tatsuki swerved and searched but as she kept turning and running, the more lost in the crowd she became.

"Hey there, whats a pretty lady like yourself running around like your head has been cut off?" A sleazy voice said to her left. She turned to be met with a blue haired man with his shirt slightly open and eyeing her up thoroughly. She silently ground her molars. 'Is this what Orihime feels like whenever these sleaze bags makes a move towards her.'

"Oh you know" she smiled a fake sugary smile in which the man smiled even wider at her " just trying to find a friend of mine." She stated before turning away intending to get away from the man before he grabbed her shoulder and whispered to her "Well, how about you come with me and we can find her together?"

It was then at that point he howled as a heel slammed into his crotch causing him to fall to the ground "Why didn't you just take the answer and move on you lowly bastard." Then proceeding to leave as she felt a hand grab her ankle. She looked down at the pitiful lump holding his crotch for dear life.

"Who do you think you are bitch?"

She then looked down over shoulder at the pathetic bundle. She gave a sinister smile at his sorrow "Just the same as you" then proceed to flick her heel back again and knock him squarely in the nose "a bastard." She finished as his hand then came to cradle his broken nose.

"Tatsuki!" A voice yelled over the music which caused onlookers to stare as the woman flung a hand high above her head as she made it through the crowd. Her innocent baby blue eyes scanned the area. "What's up with you~? I was up there the whole time." She sighed as she noticed the seething girl.

"Rangiku, we are ready to leave and your over there doing some other shit. Then I was practically almost dragged by this scumbag on the floor. We all are ready to go." Tatsuki yelled angrily as she stared at innocent eyes blinking curiously.

"We?... Oh, OH you mean you and Orihime~ speaking of which, where is she?" Rangiku smiled mischievously as she thought of plan working and scoring the innocent woman a date. Tatsuki sigh frustratingly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Shes over by the bar waiting like i told her." She said pointing behind her. It was then she looked at Rangiku who didn't make a sound to then look over her shoulder to notice the same spot that she had exactly told the woman to stay put was..

Empty.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Tatsuki snarled as she now came to light that the spot was entirely empty. Craning her head back and searching for any auburn hair around to then realize a thought. She then knelt down at the groaning man at her feet.

"Where is your friend you came with?" She asked sweetly.

"Wat da hell are you dalking about?"

She then pulled his head up from his hands.

"Your orange haired friend. He wouldn't leave without you and since he's taller than me and her, we could clearly see his head anywhere here." She murmured. "So answer again, where. The. Hell. Is. He?"

"What do you mean?" Rangiku innocently asked. Only to notice her friend drop the mans head with a thump. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at her friend.

"They are both players Rangiku. If his friend is missing and his dumb ass is still here, then he's still here and more than likely with a girl."

"So he could be with any girl Tatsuki. How do we know its Orihime? Maybe shes at the bathroom you know."

"Rangiku, I told her not to leave. Knowing her she would have stayed and almost peed herself waiting for me so I wouldn't get angry."

The blonde's eyes widened after a few seconds as she slapped her cheeks with her hands. "OMG Tatsuki! We have to find her!" The blonde woman announced as she picked up the tragic bundle off the floor "And you'll help us find him and our Hime." She smiled the same fake sweet smile that Tatsuki did which caused the man's skin to crawl.

"Please kami help me."

A/N: first fic back from a firever hiatus. Hope everyone has a great holiday and comments would be appreciated but not a requirement ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The kisses burned her skin, like a match to a piece of paper, slowly burning away her flesh to the bone in hopes of getting closer. Oh so much closer. His hands had pushed her up against the stall wall. Gripping her breasts; shaping, molding, forming her breasts into anything he wanted.

She was a lost cause.

Heated kisses in the hallway made her pull them into the closest bathroom and first empty stall to attack his lips again. Maybe it was her aliens whispering how much she would feel better or how Rangiku would be so happy that she got 'laid' as she called it. She didn't know nor did she care really.

Could you blame her though?

Through her head back as heat seemed to radiate from every kiss he made all over her. Soft lips that slid so smoothly all over her skin. Sliding oh so greatly from her own down her neck and collar bone. Her head falling back on the wall, arching to get closer to end it all.

In his world, it wasn't much better. He could feel the tightness of his groin through his pants. Unzipping her dress and watching the tight fabric fall to the floor, he was in awe of how truly...beautiful she was. As much as he didn't want to sound like a love sick pervert, she was beyond what he had ever though she looked like.

Fair skin glowed in the dim dingy light as breasts barely held by her bra, spilled and showed her captive audience a show. Her stomach flat and toned with a few light freckles dabbed here and there on her torso. This dipped into the perfect crevice guarded by a tiny thong and thick thighs which extended into shapely hips and legs.

Whoever was assigned the task of creating her had done their job in great detail.

Just looking at her lightly pink skin and flushed, lustful face almost made him combust right there. He then watched as she lowered the straps of her bra sensually to reveal full perky breasts with rose pink nipples. She lightly panted as she pulled him forward by the belt of his pants.

"Please Kurosaki-kun" she breathed into his neck. Lios grazing his neck that caused the hairs on his neck to stand. Her hands cradled his head before sticking themselves in his hair.

Kami, where has she been.

Unbuckling his belt and releasing his member, he quickly removed a colored foil packet from his pocket to quickly slide it on himself before pushing her underwear off. Hoisting her up, he firmly gripped onto her ass, sinking his fingers into the full skin. He moved his mouth against hers and nipping his way down as he murmured "You ready then?"

It was the faint nod as she moaned a long, loud mon as she felt all of him slide into her, stretching her, filling her but most of all completing her. Is this what Rangiku was getting at? Is this why she was encouraging her.

If so, she would have to thank her. Without Tatsuki present of course.

The last of her normal mindset would be blurred as the piece inside her would fill a void she never knew that she had.

That she now needed filled.

~o0o~

"This is pointless Tatsuki-chan~!" A voice moaned sadly as she searched among the heads of people. Turning to the shorter girl, she watched as she gnawed on her nail nervously.

"And your telling me this!?" She said heatedly. The blonde widened her eyes at the angry tone. "You," she pointed a finger at the blonde "left us to go probably flirt with that DJ too and caused us all to get lost. Now my best friend is gone and I have no idea if some man is possibly raping her or-"

"Tatsuki, calm down." Rangiku had said seriously. "I understand your hurt but like you said, there is a silver lining. If that creep is still here-"

"Aye, I'm no-!"

"Then his friend is probably here too or at least he would tell him where he went to." She finished with a comforting smile. Tatsuki sighed to look at the blue haired man. Still giving them a angry look, Tatsuki sighed as she walked up to the man.

"Do you have anything that you may know of as to where he last was?" Tatsuki pleaded as she stared at him with sad eyes. This caused him to blush and fumble through his phone before handing it to her.

"He has a tracking app turned on his phone. Since he's too lazy to make his own account, he's used mine to log in. He left his phone in the car and judging by how much fucking money he spent on it, i highly doubt he would leave without it. Never has before. You get the picture now."

Tatsuki stared at the blue dot as it showed the phone's location. The blue dot glowing to show the phone and its location still at their smiled before then giving him a hug. "Thank you" she murmured as she held tight.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grumbled and turned away all to be disturbed by a feminine cough from the blonde behind them.

"You know I'm still here right?"

"You got to have your fun. You can sit back for a few seconds you know." Tatsuki snickered as a agitated Rangiku lifted her arms to cross them over her chest as she noticed the tomboy was head down into the phone typing something. "Its not my fault that I'm prettier than you and get all the boys to notice me. Maybe if you-"

"Notice you. You mean notice your chest which, I might add, is practically falling out of your top."

She blushed heatedly as she pointed now at the tomboy who gave her a blank look "Look, I have a chest and as such, I am gonna flaunt it off, cutting board." This caused Tatsuki to step on her tip tones to reach the taller female in the face and yell.

"Cutting board! Your boobs are bigger than my goddamn head, bitch! Who on earth would ever find that attractive to have boobs so big that they can literally die of suffocation."

"Bitch!" She screeched as she raised a hand about to slap the smaller girl. "No wonder why they like Orihime over you! I guess it is true you two are considered beauty and the beast then." Before bringing the hand down and Tatsuki balling a fist ready to strike her.

However a hand on both shoulders stopped the arguing pair.

"Look, I understand your both frustrated. Did we even consider to think that my cousin is missing in this place too if your friend is even missing. I wouldn't complain much but he has the keys to my car and I'm not exactly leaving my car here of all places."

"Yeah" the women sighed. The blonde enveloped the woman in a hug "Im sorry I called you a cutting board Tatsuki." The dark haired one of the two hugged back "yeah and I'm sorry for calling you a bimbo basically." Before feeling the blonde hug her tighter.

The two girls stayed that way before the tomboy pulled away. A hand cupping her chin as that same hand tapped her lips thoughtfully "Alright, so first thing first. We need to think of a few places-"

"OH MY GOD THERE SHE IS!" Pushing over the pair as the blonde yelled as she ran as fast she could which was surprisingly fast in 4 inch heels.

True to her word, Orihime was marching out of the bar with a man following right behind her. Orihime looking concerned as she slapped the phone back to the tall man. "Thanks for helping us." Before marching forward angrily after the man following her friend.

~o0o~

"Hey Inoue listen, wheres your-"

"ORIHIME!" A voice screamed as she practically tackled the red haired woman. "Oh my goodness Orihime-chan! Me and Tatsuki-chan were so scared that someone kidnapped you and did such horrible things to you. What a relief-" she said as she looked down before noticing the flushed woman. It was then she took in her appearance along with the disheveled man calling her name before pieces came into place.

"What the fuck did you do to her you fucking pervert!" She yelled at the man who came to a stop and enveloping the woman into her chest. "Look, I just wanted to ask your friend something. I just had a good time and-"

"Your not getting shit from her." A voice seethed before slamming a fist in the side of his face knocking him down. Rangiku's gasps along with Orihime's pleading screams as she punched the man a few more times before pulling the man forward by his collar on the floor. "And don't, mess the fuck with her or that wont be the only thing you get from me you asshole. Got it." Before dropping him on the floor and dragging the two other girls with her.

The man on the floor never noticed as his companion came up and stood over him with a smirk. "So it looks like you had a lot of fun there I see." Grimmjow then whistled at the bruised eye along with the bloody nose and cut lip. "Man she did a number on you. What did you do?"

He gave a wolf like smile as he held his hands over his eyes. "Had a little too much fun with her friend."

~o0o~

A knock could be heard.

Curious footsteps came to the door as to wondering what the constant knocking could be coming from. His room mate was supposed to be out for the night and knowing him, he and his pathetic excuse for a cousin would find a couple of whores, fuck them and be back in the morning. Nothing new.

"Who is- well if this isn't a surprise?" He snickered.

There both the blue and orange haired men both held the same tired beat up faces. Grimmjow, a bloody nose and Ichigo a black eye, cut lip and dried blood at his nose. Renji could only whistle and laugh at the damage the two men had on their faces. 'Serves them right."

"Renji, who is- what the fuck happened to you guys?"

"Well,-" Ichigo started.

"Actually," Grimmjow butted. He jabbed a thumb at the orange haired man. "He messed with this girl and her friend literally beat his face in" he growled before the faces turned in confusion towards him.

"Then why do you look about the same as him. Don't tell me you both were fucking stupid and hit on the same-"

"NO!" He snarled as he pushed forward the man beside him. "The same girl who beat him up, beat ME up too. Of all people!" Both Renji and Rukia both held emotionless faces.

"Well, why did she even beat you up in the first place?" Rukia deadpanned.

"I did try and hit on her but then they forced me to help find their friend after they realized this fucker was MIA. They connected the pieces and what do you know. They dragged me along their rollercoaster of a ride. They go from trying to find the girl to practically mauling at each other!" He threw his hands up in frustration and turned around heading to leave.

"They saw Ichigo go after their friend and thats when she hit him. He's been moody ever since we left and its getting fucking annoying. Im heading home and taking a aspirin. This shit hurts." He muttered as he descended the stairs.

"Well," Renji snickered as he nudged the quiet man entering the apartment. "Who was the decent human being who rejected your pompous ass, your highness."

"Shut the fuck Renji. Im not in the mood right now."

"Who shoved a stick up your ass Ichigo." Rukia countered. "You for once got rejected by a girl who shocker wasn't wowed by being dicked on. Serves you right for thinking with the wrong head."

"Shut the hell up both of you!" He yelled back at the pair. "I know i screwed up ok. Kami, y'all are worse than my fucking dad." He said before slamming his door.

"What the hell is his problem?"

"I think," Rukia smirked up at the taller man "that he maybe realizing a few feelings or two." Causing the red haired man to smirk down at her before a thought came to his head. "Rukia, you know what this means about Senna-"

"I know," she huffed. "Right now though, lets focus on making him happy. That will come later." Renji nodded.

He hoped this didn't end bad.

~o0o~

"So let me get this straight: you WILLINGLY had sex with him?"

"Yes."

"And you WILLINGLY went with him to do that?"

"Yes, Tatsuki-chan."

"And you WILLINGLY-"

"Ok we get it Tatsuki!" A blonde interrupted "You literally beat his face in when he probably was asking for her number. The thing is though that our beautiful and precious Hime is no longer innocent~!" A Rangiku cheered as she hugged the gentle girl in question.

"What made you do it though?" Tatsuki interrupted which caused the auburn haired women to fidget a little in her spot before looking down with a blush. "Yes Hime~ tell me all how you met your future husband! Will we see him again? Does he know any of our friends? Oh~ this is gonna be so great-"

"Well," she interrupted in a small voice. "I felt him staring at me. I just thought since you were gone that I could talk to him since he seemed all alone and stuff so we talked some and then next thing I knew, we did it." She finished with a dreamy smile of sorts. Both women gave a comforting smile.

"Well, I'm proud kido. Whats his name?"

"Ichigo." She smiled at the pair. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rangiku's eyes widened before staring at her for a minute "you mean, the player Kurosaki."

"What?!" Both yelled. One was in confusion and another now in anger. Rangiku put a finger to her chin before the thoughts came clear. "Yeah, the same one that has literally been with more girls than we can count on all our toes and fingers."

"Now I'm happy I beat his face in!" Tatsuki smiled in triumph. "Serves him right for-"

"Its weird though."

"Why's that Rangiku-san?" Orihime questioned. Rangiku gave the women a happy smile.

"He asked you for you number."

"So? Maybe he asked so he could try and get into her pants again Rangiku. You know thats what someone who is really a player would do."

"Yeah but Tatsuki," Rangiku twirled the auburn haired woman around. "He never asks for numbers. He just fucks them and leaves them. No care! Ive heard from the resident girls around campus that they even try to get his number but only a few have it." She pulled the auburn haired woman straight outward to look at her.

"And he offered his number to you! Oh, this screams true love in the making. I knew I was a resident cupid in the making!" She giggled as she jumped around.

Both other women gave a sigh. One in frustration and another in slight happiness and confusion.

~o0o~

"Rukia-chan how are you doing today~?" A cheery voice broke her from her thoughts. She glanced up a big chest and sparkling eyes along with a warming smile which made her menacing thoughts disappear.

"Oh hey Inoue. I didn't see you come over? Just kinda spaced out today you know, Mondays." She gave a nervous smile and she fiddled with her things. The auburn haired woman only gave a concerned face.

"What could be causing you this much distress Rukia-chan?! Surely its not over the exam for class?" She stated as she pulled a chair from behind her to sit and face the petite woman "I could help you!"

"Oh no its nothing like that Inoue. Its just a few thoughts I've been thinking about." She mumbled now looking down at her paper. The auburn haired woman placed a hand on her shoulder. This caused her to stare at the gentle woman who seemed to ease her world again.

"We should have fun Rukia-chan." She stated softly before her eyes lit up. "What if we go to that new chappy cafe that opened near campus and get that new signature tea that I've seen in the ads! That way we can get over these sad, bad, mean thoughts and help ypu get in a better mood!" She clapped in happiness.

Rukia could only smile at the woman's enthusiasm. Ever since meeting the kind girl in the class, she had a new passion to attend a once boring class. She held a kind air to her. It was hard to not be attracted to the girl in any way of the sort. Heck even Renji liked her and he like Ichigo hated anyone new.

Ever since the incident a few nights ago where Ichigo came back bloodied and bruised, he seemed different. He was still his old dumb, annoying self. He seemed edgy though. He got snippy talking about anything about the night and from what Grimmjow had said, he had gotten rejected by the girl. Served him right though in her opinion.

Then there was Senna.

It was always a goal of hers to set up the purple haired woman with the man. She was so desperately in love with the jerk that it was the perfect shoujo plot. The loving girl changes the player boy's heart. However, seeing as Ichigo seemed to keep this girl a mystery, it made her wonder.

Why did he care about this girl now?

"Rukia?"

She looked up at innocent eyes. Yes, she needed to have fun. Inoue was right. She just needed to focus on the now. She didn't know for sure if Ichigo even liked the girl or not. Maybe he was embarrassed he got rejected for once in his life. Yeah, that was it.

"Yeah, Inoue. Lets go today." Which caused the girl to lighten up more.

Yeah he was being stupid, just a boy. Nothing major.

~o0o~

"You sure this is ok Rukia-chan. I don't want to be a distraction to you and your boyfriend?" Rukia waved a hand. "Your never a distraction Inoue. Plus he hasn't seen you since our last study session. I just gotta give him back his jacket from the other night."

Orihime smiled and smushed the smaller woman's cheeks together. Blushing and giggling "Your so cute with Renji-kun." She sighed in defeat as sad thoughts came to her. "If only I could find someone like that. Someone who eats my wasbi mac n cheese and pickle and bean paste sandwich." She sighed dreamily. Rukia could only blanch at the thought.

"Im sure you'll find someone Inoue." She smiled reassuringly as they approached the door. She gave a light knock. "You know Ulquiorra was a ass for doing that to you." She turned towards the woman and yelled "If I were you I would fucking-"

"You mind telling me why the hell your here this late in the god damn night."

Rukia turned back happily as she thrusted forward the jacket in her hands. "I came to give back Renji his jacket. He was telling me that he would need it the next few days and so I thought since I was out then I would return it. You know, something good couples do, Ichigo."

She walked forward and gestured for the girl behind her to come behind her. "Come on Inoue. Lets go-"

She heard a distraught gasp behind her as she stared at the woman. Her already wide eyes now on the verge of practically falling out. Her small hand covering her agape mouth.

Weird.

She turned to the once scowling man who now dropped the jacket on the ground before him as he stared wide eyed at the girl behind her. His once angry face now was in surprise.

She turned. Her. Him. Her. Him.

"Um... Do you know each other?"

A/N: *jumps in joy* Merry Christmas Y'all! In all seriousness now, thank you to to the reviews ^^ it means a lot that people like this story *hugs*

As for the chapter, I think it turned it out pretty decent compared to the last one, could be better in my opinion but im my own worst critic i guess *shrugs*.

Anywhosies, would love to hear more from yall though comments arent required ^^ but very much supported. And Happy Holidays to all no matter what you celebrate :D


	3. Chapter 3

"You know each other?" Rukia asked in confusion as she turned to the slightly blushing redhead. The male behind her only remained quiet as he also waited for her answer.

"Well you see Rukia-chan-" she said as she smiled as she nervously scratched her neck. The male behind then responded.

"I met her the other night while i was out at a party and we haven't spoken since." He stated calmly like as if his first reaction never happened. Rukia could only tilt her head as she turned back to the other woman who was nodding in agreement.

"Well alright. You mind if we come in then dickhead. I wanted to see Renji and then we will be out of here." Rukia smirked as she noticed the vein tick on the man's head. She could hear as he grounded his teeth.

"This is my apartment anyway midget! Why the hell would I let-"

"That way," she smiled as she pushed forward the redhead "you and Orihime can get to know each other better!" Which then caused the gentle woman to wave her hands in nervousness as she realized the situation.

"Its fine Kurosaki-kun! You don't have to-"

"Fine." He muttered with a scowl and opened the door all the way. He then walked away and headed to the right. "Just situate yourselves."

This caused Rukia to pause and snicker into the other woman's ear "Man, you gotta tell me what you said to him to get him to be nice to you."

Orihime turned with a cute tilt of her head "What do you mean?"

She gave a confident smile with a look of determination in her eyes.

"He never gives up that easily, Inoue."

~o0o~

"So~" Rukia started happily as she looked between the red headed pair. One was calmly sipping tea and the other lounging lazily staring at a wall with a unidentifiable expression. This caused Rukia to turn to the woman of the group.

"Inoue, you still making your great marks." Rukia stated as she smiled at the gentle woman who blushed and quickly put her cup down on the side table. " Im sure your making good marks too Rukia-chan." She nervously smiled.

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest "but not like yours though. You can still make perfect marks all the while being co-president of the sewing club and part of our volleyball team." Which caused Rukia to look at the quiet male in the room who now had his head turned to the point nobody could see his face.

"I mean maybe Kurosaki-kun does a lot too Rukia-chan"

"This moron doesn't do more than practice for soccer or the boxing team we have at school. He could care less about his grades." Rukia snickered which caused the man to turn to her and glare while having a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Im not that stupid, midget. I get decent marks."

"Sure, tell yourself that. Renji told me how bad you bombed and you guy's last quiz." Which caused the male to jump and angrily point at the woman.

"Look bitch, it was a hard quiz alright. I wasn't the only one who-"

"What class was it for Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime inquired gently as the man turned to her before fixing his expression and sitting back down.

"English. Its one of those useless required classes for my major." He nervously looked down and never noticed the raven haired woman eying his reaction. A gentle clap could be heard.

"I could help you if you would like Kurosaki-kun? I had to take English for my major and made good marks last semester." She smiled and gave a slight tinkling laughter. Rukia turned to the man and hid her shock behind neutral looks.

The man gave a gentle look as he gave a slight smirk to the unaware woman.

"And your gonna even be more wanted this year too since you and Ulquiorra are over." Rukia smirked as she noticed Orihime jump slightly and Ichigo look down and squeeze his hands into tight fists. "I wouldn't say that Rukia-chan! Im sure there are plenty of more beautiful girls here at school too-"

"But none that are smart, talented and beautiful though. You got a figure that puts roman gods to shame and you have grades that rival Uryuu!" Rukia gave a cheeky smile as she stared dreamily at the girl "Tell me~ any cute guys be asking you out lately? I know all the male sports clubs are gonna be after you."

This caused Orihime to place her hands over her face and blush a deep red all the while not aware of the seething and raging male just across from her'Time to nail the head on the coffin'

"What do you think of Inoue, Ichigo?"

The caused the orange headed male to give her a stare that could kill anything in its direction, well except her, and then turned the same hard gaze to the nervous auburn haired girl who lifted her hands and stayed almost a alarming shade of red. Rukia could see his cocky smirk show up before he lowered his head again.

Before Rukia could question his actions, a loud bang caused both females to turn to a crimson red head with two plastic bags in his hands. His eyes moved from one to another before answering.

"When did y'all get here?"

~o0o~

She stared at the time and got up from her seat which caused the bones in her knees to crack and pop. The buzzing phone at her side had resulted in her realizing her brother was probably wondering about when she was getting home due to the time.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay with everyone, my brother calls." She gave a polite smile. She noticed the happy woman in front of her gave a cute pout with sad tears forming in her eyes.

"So soon Rukia-chan~! We were just all having some fun!" Orihime laughed as she lifted a half empty can of beer. Renji laughed as Ichigo continued to sip his drink.

"Ill take you home Rukia. Orihime, you want me to walk you home with her? I know its not safe for a lady like you to walk around this late alone here." Renji inquired as he slipped on his jacket and shoes. Orihime was gonna respond until a voice beat her to it.

"Ill take her home." He said over the lip of his can. "Besides," his wolf like smirk returned "knowing you, your gonna be all over Rukia the whole time." Which in turn caused the pair to blush and yell at him.

"Fine," Rukia huffed. "You better start getting ready to head out then. Knowing Tatsuki, shes gonna get worried that she didn't hear anything from you yet."

At this realization, Orihime jumped up and grabbed her shoes and pulled the male up quickly "Quickly, Kurosaki-kun! Before Tatsuki-chan kills me and hurts you again!"

"Alright, alright. Give me a moment, dammit." He growled as he slipped on his shoes and a jacket. He glanced at the dancing female as she hopped from foot to foot, with no jacket.

"Here." He stated and threw a sweatshirt at her. "Its cold, baka. Put that on while I tie my shoes. Then we will go." He stated with a scowl on his face and sat to put on his shoes. Rukia and Renji stood silently and watched the exchange.

When Ichigo finished, the small woman was enveloped in a large sweatshirt that swallowed her whole and fell just above the mid thigh length skirt she wore. Her tiny hands barely peaking from the sleeves.

"We are heading out now." Ichigo answered over his shoulder before pulling the smaller woman with him. She gave a wave and a smile as she farewelled her friends.

"See you Monday, Rukia-chan!"

Then the door slammed shut behind her. Leaving the pair to their thoughts. "Well, that was cute. Ichigo may be finally falling for a girl. What do you think Renji?" She smiled at him before she noticed his thinking expression.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked down at the little woman. "You just realize what she just said did you." Which caused Rukia to tilt her head. "They had to leave before Tatsuki got mad and hurt them both-"

"Again. Meaning she did that to them before."

Rukia crossed her arms as she thought. "Tatsuki hit Orihime all the time. But thats her normal thing with Orihime-"

"But she doesn't know Ichigo though."

Rukia paused for a second to let the information sink in. Then her eyes widened and quickly turned towards Renji. "You cant mean what I think you mean, do you?"

"That she was the only woman we know that can beat Ichigo's face in? Yeah"

~o0o~

She skipped in comfortable silence along the way. The way her skirt would flutter and swish around her creamy legs drew his attention from thoughts. Thoughts of the woman in front of him. Thoughts of feelings he never felt before and why he was feeling them for her.

Why was it that this woman of all people drew this out of him. Maybe it was the snippets he would see her at the school. The way her hair billowed around her at all times. The way she always smiled at stupid Ishida or the stories Rukia would tell him of her friend.

She didn't know him, but he knew her as creepy as it sounded coming out of his mouth. However, the snapshots he saw of her all around had him drawn. Meeting her that night was a chance to finally be with her, to see her, to touch her.

The dull throb he felt when seeing her be here brought him back to a woman who smiled at him the same way. The same woman who would stare in concern for him when tears would fall down his face.

The same woman that was ripped from him.

And it was all his damned fault.

"So Kurosaki-kun," she gave him a smile and looked from under lashes as they walked. "You have any girlfriends?" She finished while fiddling with the hem of her skirt. This caused him to look down at the woman before looking back up with a bored expression.

"Nah, I don't exactly date people. I more just mess around with people than get into anything serious." He stated, trying to keep his face neutral. Trying to keep his bad boy persona up in front of the beautiful woman.

"What about you?" He inquired as he tried to keep his teeth from grinding at the thought of the information he heard before. "You into anyone?"

Orihime only gave him a slightly dazed look as she thought for a moment. There was a pause before she sighed and answered. "Not dating anyone really. Just trying to get through my classes I guess. The last guy..." she paused as she looked down.

"The last guy did what?" He stated and kept walking forward to notice she had stopped and stayed behind him. He stopped and turned to see her figure tremble as snot and sloppy tears dripped from her face.

"The last guy used me. I gave it my all and for him to just use me like it never mattered." She cried as she stared at him.

Her auburn tresses flowed slightly due to the wind. Her form small in his sweatshirt that blared his name on the back along with his soccer number. Her curvy legs swishing together under her white knee high socks.

What made his knees almost give out on him was her red face, scrunched with wet tears streaming from her wide, emotional eyes that showed him more than he could he ever see. The pain, sadness and fear she had felt. Her red lips quivering trying to hold back the few tears still clinging to her long lashes.

Such a beautiful creature even in sadness.

"I dont want to be hurt again. Never want to be used again." She wheezed through her sadness. Her silver orbs gave him a insight that made im forget everything to want to give anything for her for the pain to stop. "Do you understand Kurosaki-kun."

Images of a woman smiling for blood and gore to replace her. A face that held life replaced it with one that stared with emptiness.

That was when he learned that love was meaningless. That it futile to love without feeling pain in the end. He didn't want to feel that pain ever again. The pain of losing that love. The pain of dealing with it. He was doing good at avoiding it. Of never falling. Having a motive.

Then he saw her and he lost his footing.

He had his way and now what was he?

A lost cause

Where had she been all this time?

He turned his head downward and stared. "Yeah."

The sniffles that began slowly came to end and it was then that he decided to look up. It was then that she gave him a look he would always want to see. A look that made him feel weak and strong at the same time.

Her face still red from her tears as she wiped them away while giving a smile that could rival any store in the galaxy. "Come on Kurosaki-kun. Lets get going before Renji-kun worries why you are gone."

~o0o~

A gentle knock could be heard. "Tatsuki-chan?! Its me, Orihime!" She smiled and knocked a tad bit louder. However, there was no noise heard behind the door.

"Rangiku?" She called again and knocked louder now. Again, no noise could be heard behind the door. Orihime gave a pout as she tried twisting the knob to check if the door was unlocked to no avail.

Suddenly, there was a vibration at her side indicating it was her phone ringing.

Quickly, Orihime pulled out her phone from her bag and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Orihime, its me, Tatsuki. Letting you know me and Rangiku are gonna be out the whole night."

"What?!" Orihime said in alarm as she looked at the door. "How am I supposed to get in the dorm if its locked Tatsuki-chan?!"

"Its right above the door on the door frame. We are gonna be out at a party again and Rangiku's friend, Hisagi, is allowing us to stay over for the night since his apartment is right down the street from the club."

Orihime sighed as she found the key to the apartment. "Be safe Tatsuki-chan."

"Ill call to let you know when we are about to head back so you can get ready or whatever." Tatsuki said quickly. There was a noise in the background before Tatsuki continued "I gotta let you go. My phone is about to die and Rangiku just ran over to the bar. See you later kiddo."

"Alright, see you later Tatsuki-chan."

Orihime held the phone until the dial tone could be heard. She pushed the key into the lock and easily opened the door that lead into the dark room.

There was a silence as Orihime walked into her dorm and flicked on the light. She turned to the male who was staring at her with a bored expression but something else in his gaze that she quiet couldn't put her finger on.

"Well, I see you got into your dorm ok. You have a good night-" Ichigo broke the silence before a hand tugged on his back. He looked to see a sadly smiling Orihime as a pretty blush came upon her cheeks.

"Thank you for listening Kurosaki-kun. You don't know how much it means to me."

There was a pause as he took everything in about her. His hand slipped to the base of her head and pushed forward her head to where their lips locked. Her lips molding against his as he lead them into the room and slamming the door shut with his foot.

The hands in her hair moved under the sweatshirt and under the thin shirt she wore underneath it to try and pull them off and over head. Her hands slipped under the bottom of his shirt to feel warm, muscled skin underneath.

Their lips broke apart temporarily to lift her clothing off and she helped him with his. She stared into amber eyes that glowed as she became hazy and lost in their heated depths. She blushed lightly as she murmured

"Will you ever use me like that Kurosaki-kun?"

He stared at the creamy skin he came to want, to need, to desire for. He then looked back up at her face, full of desire and heat in her stormy eyes. He stepped closer to her and slipped his hands on the back of her thighs to cup her bottom.

He growled as he kissed her and sucked her bottom lip "Never Inoue." And gently nipping before letting go and moving rough kisses down her neck and chest all the while hoisting her up from the ground.

She moaned as she could feel his teeth bite and mark her skin and ever so slowly move to her breasts. The sensations where too great to notice him carrying her from the middle of the room to one of the beds in her dorm and pull down her skirt and underwear.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun." She moaned as his long fingers slipped into her one at a time. Her body felt on fire by his touch and soon her hands were fumbling with his belt and his other hand pulling out a condom from one of his pockets.

Tearing it open, he slipped it on as soon as she opened up his pants to reveal his already eager member. Slipping his pants off and now fully naked along with her, he looked at her form for a moment.

A auburn hallow spread around her, flushed and lust filled face begging him to continue his assault. Her large breasts rising and falling with each breath taken. Her toned stomach leading into wide hips that hid her lightly pink and freshly shaven womanhood. All was protected by thick thighs.

"What are you waiting for Kurosaki-kun?" She breathed as she nervously rubbed her thighs together.

All that could be heard was loud moans and gentle screams as he entered her over and over.

~o0o~

"Oh hey Senna! Glad you could make it today."

The purple haired woman smiled as she stared at a happy raven haired woman. As she took her seat, she noticed the infinite amount of chappy bunnies printed around the store. "Yeah, luckily I had the day off from work today. So," she smirked as she stared at the raven haired girl "How are you and Renji?"

She smiled back as she took a sip of her green tea "We've been good. Same old, same old I guess. Though, I'm pretty sure you just want to know about Ichigo, right?"

Senna blushed as she looked down at the menu. "Is it obvious?" She whispered and tried to hide her face behind the menu. Senna looked up after a few moments of silence and noticed Rukia's expression change from its normal demeanor.

"Rukia, whats wro-"

"Rukia-chan!" A happy voice yelled.

Rukia was gonna smile back when her voice failed her and her face fell in shock.

There was Orihime Inoue, wearing the same sweatshirt that Ichigo had given her the night before along with some blue skin tight jeans and white sneakers. Her auburn hair up in a bun on top of her head with her bangs still framing her pretty face along with a few strands sticking out at the top.

"Oh Inoue." She gave a polite smile. "I didn't know you would be stopping by today. What brings you here?" Remembering that that was the sweatshirt Ichigo had given her the night before.

"Oh its fantastic Rukia-chan! I came by to put my application since I saw they were hiring and I need a job close to campus and the dorm." She nervously scratched her head. Rukia nodded and gave a supporting smile. "Well, I know you'll get it Inoue. Good luck."

Orihime bowed and laughed again "Thank you Rukia-chan!" Then noticed the small girl across the two. "Oh I'm so sorry Stranger-san! Im Inoue Orihime." And turned to stick her hand out to the woman. The woman gave her a look that Rukia couldn't identify before taking her hand hesitantly.

"Senna"

"COME ON ORIHIME! I WANNA LEAVE!" A voice shouted among the people.

"Nice to meet you Senna-san." She smiled awkwardly at the the pair and sweat dropped. "Well, I must get going. Rangiku-san is waiting for me so we can go get lunch." And then waved before turning away from the pair.

"Shes in his sweatshirt Rukia."

Rukia only looked at the kanji that blared and the giant 15 plastered on the back of the shirt. Rukia could only shrug as she typed on her phone to avoid Senna's new anger.

"I mean he did walk her home last night."

Senna seemed to shake as she stared on at the happily chatting woman.

"Senna-"

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?!" She seethed. Rukia looked down at her slightly cooled tea. "Answer me Rukia! You've been my friend for years now-"

"I think hes falling in love with her Senna. Im sorry."

The purple haired woman could only stare in shock as she processed her words.

"I know you've loved him since-"

"No."

She saw Senna get up and look hurt yet desperate. Rukia could only look down at her tea.

"Me...Me and you have been there from the beginning Rukia. How... How could he not love me Rukia! Ive made it obvious-"

"You know how stupid he is Senna!" She countered back. "Ive been trying to tell you for years to finally, FINALLY confess to him!"

"Rukia." She said with tears falling.

"The way he just...is around her. Its different Senna. I know he has some feelings for her."

"Thats probably just lust Rukia. You know-"

"He smiles Senna."

She backed up now and stared. Her eyes showing shock as she stared at sad violet ones that seemed to be avoiding her own. The rejection and sadness she felt turned to rage.

"H-How did he fall for someone he just met Rukia? He cant just-"

"Ive been telling him about her for months now." Rukia stated with her head own low. Now tears were starting to fall from the tip of her nose.

"You what?"

"I...He never knew who she was until i told him about her. Until i told him where she would be or what kind of person she was Senna."

Senna only remained quiet as she heard silent sniffles from the girl in front of her.

"Don't ever speak to me again." Senna said cooly as she walked out of the restaurant. Rukia only sat back in her chair and stared at the colorful table and her tea.

Now cold and bad tasting due to the tears in it.

AN:

I AM BACK! *crickets chirping*. Alright, alright, alright. Now i know ive been gone for a but but I CAN EXPLAIN! As lame as it is to say, i have work and school alongw ith taking major classes for my major which may or may not involve A&P (look it up if your curious because I am not gonna spell it all out XD)

I had this chapter done since the end of my spring break in begining of March. However, I wanted to try and double update and you know...reread this before i post it to make sure I liked it. I have so many ideas that after like 3 chapters i forget what the rest of the plot was gonna be.

I have the plot and rewrote this like 4 different times and changed the scenes a but from what I originally planned. I like the walking scene because it makes Ichigo's like/love/whatever the hell hes feeling make a little bit more sense instead of just being with her like once and then instantly smitten, ya know.

I would also like to put a shoutout to the many reviews I got on this story and please leave more with feedback, reviews, whatever the hell you wish about this story XD

Guests (3)

Suzaanoelofse01

Pythagore29

anonymousP

SadieLutz

Mina

Thank you all for your worderful reviews and support :3 and Happy Passover/Late Easter/Late spring to all!3


	4. Chapter 4

The Flash Back

As he flipped through the phone in his hand, he scowled at the pink and bunnies all over the phone. It was physically sickening to see too much girly shit all over a phone.

However, since his phone dead and he needed to contact Renji about the groceries for the night, Rukia was the next option since he would assume with them dating since highschool, she would have his number.

How he got into the predicament as usual: he gets home after soccer practice and Renji has Rukia over for some odd reason either to fuck or just be gross around him. Tonight, it was their date night so Rukia had the stupid idea of making a complicated dish with no ingredients and so made her boyfriend buy the food instead of coming over with it herself.

As he waited with Renji's demonic girlfriend, he decided to make some sort of food while he waited all to find out their fridge was completely empty for again, Rukia's dumb dinner.

So here he was now using the same damned demon's phone in order to text his roommate knowing he would contact her immediately.

As he waited for a text, he placed the phone down on the table beside him. Due to the rain, the TV wasn't working and he had to wait for his stupid phone to charge back up again.

A ping alerted him of a text along with a vibration from the phone beside him. As he selected Renji's message making fun of him for using Rukia's phone to text him and that he would grab some takeout for him, another message came in.

'Alright Rukia-chan, see you then 3"

This one came from someone named Inoue. As he looked around for the female, he read the message the person sent. Inoue was a common name for anyone so it could be either a girl or...a boy. This caused him to scowl down at the phone. As he read the message, he felt anger begin to rise up in him at the message.

Was she cheating on Renji? What kind of girl would answer with a heart of all things and it would be understandable for her to even consider it when her and Renji have been together for so long. Maybe she was-

"What the hell are you doing on my phone?"

Ichigo jumped and scooted to the other side of the couch with the phone still in his hand. He stared in shock at the woman before him who had a hand on her hip and stared at him as though waiting for a answer while with her other hand tapping the table next the couch.

He recovered from his shock as he pointed a offending finger at the woman. His anger returning as he remembered the damning texts on her phone.

"You mind explaining these lovey dovey messages from this Inoue guy?!"

He then pointed the offending message in her face. "You think you can play Renji like that. And to think I actually thought you loved Renji. I know sure of hell he loves you too-"

He then felt a violent pain against his cheek and his head snap in another direction. As he then registered that sudden attack, he felt her yank the phone from his hand. He could hear her snarl as she tapped around the phone before crossing her arms and tapping a foot.

"What the hell Rukia! What was tha-"

He then saw a screen shoved in his face of a girl. A very gorgeous woman with a curvy figure beside a little Rukia who smiled next to the woman and held up a hand to wave at the camera. Her bust could rival many of the women on campus with a small waist that dipped just below. Hips that widened to combat her waist to a large butt and thighs which again dipped again.

To say the woman was gorgeous was a understatement.

But he would never tell Rukia that.

"This is Inoue dumbass. Renji was the one that took this picture too." She said blankly as she swiped through multiple photos of her with the same woman.

Multiple of the same woman posing either in front of signs or with other girls. He even caught a glimpse of one in a uniform of some sort but couldn't get a close enough eye as she angrily swiped through the many photos.

"Well, at least your not cheating on Renji." He sighed uncaringly as he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Any woman friends with Rukia was probably equally insane or demonic and some way. And he was not willing to deal with that again.

Not after the last relationship he had.

She tossed the phone on the couch plainly as she turned to continue her prior work. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't try picking up girls on my phone next time." She gave a evil sneer "okay?"

He huffed and heard the door open to a Renji with bags of groceries which, thanks to his thoughtful self, had a bag for him to eat from.

~0~

"Tell me again why I'm here with you?" Ichigo huffed as he walked slowly behind the female marching ahead. She smirked mightily and pointed a finger upward "Renji was not able to be with me to come meet my partner today so your going to walk us to the dorm and Renji will come get me later."

His eyebrow twitched "What, so now I'm just your damned chauffeur since your current one called out."

"Yep"

He sighed as he looked around at the students walking around the campus. However, he noticed as they walked more were in uniforms for different sports. He turned to see Rukia continue walking forward towards the gym.

"So i guess he is at the gym then or something?" Ichigo questioned as he noticed again more males than females in uniforms. He could see the soccer field faintly through the door down the hall from the gym entrance.

'No wonder why Renji walks her to this guy's place'

"Who ever said it was a he?"

He turned to see in the gym many girls grabbing bags and emerging from the locker rooms. Many laughing and giggling or talking about something while waiting on the bleachers.

However, he noticed a group of guys were in a circle waiting by the locker rooms for someone to come out. Many smiling and blushing as they waited and others talking to each other excitedly about something.

It was then he saw it.

"Ah Inoue!" Rukia screamed and waved a hand. The boys by the entrance pulled out their phones as they patiently waited for the said female to come out of the locker room.

Within a few seconds, a girl with wavy auburn tresses swayed out with a duffle bag. A varsity shirt on her figure which hugged her chest but consumed her torso. Leggings hugged her legs like a second skin to lead to dainty white shoes.

"Rukia-chan~!" She sang as she jogged which caused her chest to bounce and him to turn his head.

"Wheres Renji-kun at?" She smiled which in result caused Ichigo to turn back his head.

"He's out working. So I dragged his room mate who is also a trusted fellow to join us." Rukia nodded confidently as Orihime nodded in understanding.

"Ahh." She smiled and looked up at amber eyes and handsome face "its nice to meet you Room mate-san." And extended a hand for him.

He scowled deeper in a attempt to hide his blush. Extending his hand out to meet hers, he slid his hand slowly into hers to prolong contact.

Soft, tiny hands gently held his rough larger hand in hers. How small this hand was in his. He could never imagine anyone with hands this tiny.

"You can let go of her hand now dumbass."

He turned to the tiny black haired female with her arms crossed. She huffed and cleared her throat repeatedly in hopes he would get the hint. He scowled down at the female.

"I was about to shake her hand dumbass." He snarled.

"You already did, bastard." She smirked and ripped his hand away from the woman and lead the both of them forward.

"You were too busy ogling her notice she did it."

Ichigo stood in his spot with a angry blush on his face. Turning around to see if others caught him, he scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the pair.

~0~

"Hows classes been Inoue? Knowing you, your still top in your classes and all." Rukia smirked as the taller woman laughed.

"I dont know Rukia-chan. I mean this class is trying to kick my butt and all. But luckily I have someone as smart as you to do the project with." Orihime giggled which caused Rukia to shake her head.

"Your smarter than me though."

"Don't say such things Rukia. Your smart, pretty, and have such a awesome relationship with Renji-kun. Who wouldn't be envious~!" Orihime smiled with hearts in her eyes while hearing a faint snort in the background.

"Don't say that about my relationship only Inoue. How are you and Ulquiorra doing?" Rukia questioned with a smile on her face. Inoue turned towards the female to turn back down to the sidewalk.

"Its alright Rukia-chan. We've...we've just have had our problems... thats all." She smiled sadly. Rukia could only frown at the words. She could feel anger crawling through her skin. The same anger she felt when she heard about him from Tatsuki.

' _She doesn't deserve him Rukia'_

' _Why?'_

 _Tatsuki snarled and crunched her teeth. She could see faint tears starting in her eyes_

' _He's touched her. Hurt her Rukia'_

' _Tatsuki-'_

' _And if I hear its happening still...'_

' _...'_

 _Heavy tears now poured along with a fire behind her eyes_

' _Then I will stop it'_

 _Both turned to the doorway to a angry Rangiku._

' _I will make him pay. No matter how much money, power, whatever the hell he has.'_

 _There was a silence._

 _Rukia held her head low 'and nothing will stop us'_

 _Tatsuki sneered 'now you get it'_

Rukia sighed as she looked at the female beside her and held her hand. "Ill be there for you Inoue. You know this." She gave a comforting smile back at the sad female who looked back at her shocked for a moment before smiling back.

"Its ok Rukia. We will be back to the way it was in no time."

Rukia stopped to speak when someone spoke before her.

"We are here."

Orihime pulled a pair of keys from her bag and opened the door. She turned toward Rukia and the male "Give me a moment to make sure all my stuff is put away first and then you can come in."

"Its fine Inoue, it cant be-" she said walking forward to hear a screaming noise which caused Rukia to back up slowly from the entrance.

"Go ahead"

Quickly slamming the door, Rukia sighed as she waited.

"She doesn't deserve him"

Rukia turned towards the angry male behind her with a deep scowl on his face. Her eyes widened as she took in his figure. Hands clenched with he held a angry face.

"How can you support that Rukia. You can clearly tell something is wrong."

"Dumbass, I don't know-"

"Who wears long sleeves in August, Rukia. When its still practically summer. You tell me."

Her hands balled into tiny fists. She could feel the stinging behind her eyes at the anger she felt. Tilting her head back to prevent the tears from falling, she clenched her teeth at the raging emotions.

"Look-"

The door opened to a happy woman smiling and a busty woman running out and enveloping the tiny woman.

"Oooohhhh~ Rukia-chan! You finally came to meet us again~!" Rangiku screamed as she thrashed back and forth the both of them while rubbing a hand on top of the woman's head.

She pushed back when said woman stopped. Taking deep breaths "yes well, I came to finish our-"

"Who did y'all come with?"

Rukia stared for a moment. "What? He's righ-" and turned to find the space behind her empty.

"Well?"

"It was Renji's Room mate!" Orihime giggled.

Rangiku wiggled her brows. "Oh so another man I see. Any more that you know of for Tatsuki or even Ori-"

Orihime blushed and ran inside "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!" She shouted and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Rangiku stood as she heard the door then faced Rukia. "Rangiku... theres something-"

"I saw it as soon as she dressed this morning."

"..."

"I was talking with Gin about it before y'all got here."

"...and?"

Rangiku turned with a smile "He said he will handle it."

Rukia smiled as tears fell

"Yeah... I hope so."

~0~

A faint knock could be heard from the front door. Four ladies had turned to face the door then stared at the petite woman moving to get up from her spot on the floor.

"You leaving us Rukia?" Tatsuki smirked. Rukia turned as she collected her bag from the floor.

"Unfortunately yes. I have to get home before my brother assumes I lied or something equally dumb like that." She laughed.

Orihime stretched as she got up. "I'll walk you to the door then Rukia."

"Oh its fine Inoue. No need to-"

Orihime grabbed her shoulders with stars in her eyes. "But as the most perfect host, I must be there for my guest and you are my guest Rukia-chan~!"

Rukia sweat-dropped and smiled. "Alright Inoue."

The pair walked after Rukia hugged and waved to the other two remaining girls on the floor. Orihime opened the door to greet a happy Renji, which resulted in Orihime gushing over how cute they were.

"See you later Inoue." She smiled and gave a tight hug which the other girl gave back.

"Thank you for being here Rukia-chan. Oh! And thank your room mate for walking us!" She smiled while twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"He was funny and very nice. He left before i could thank him." She laughed and threw her arms up.

Rukia tilted her head a bit at the response. Ichigo was neither funny or nice. Quiet the opposite in her opinion. And all he did was scowl and get even more angry to scowl more. Plus the last time she checked, he didn't even smile or say anything other than that he wasn't staring.

Even though she knew damned well he did and he was a fucking moron.

"Will do." Renji interrupted with a thumbs up sign. This caused Orihime to clap an smile.

"Thank you Renji-kun. Anyways, ill let you go Rukia-chan. You have a wonderful night~!" She waved.

Rukia smiled back to turn to Renji at the sight of Orihime retreating back inside.

" So i have a question to ask you." Renji stated as they started walking. Rukia looked up with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Care to explain why Ichigo is mad at home?"

Rukia stopped. "What Renji?"

"He's mad and just locked himself in his room."

Rukia sighed "Renji..."

"I think I may know from what you've told me."

"He found out. As soon as Rangiku came out he left."

Renji huffed "figures. I would be mad too to find that out."

Rukia nodded. "Gin apparently is going to do something about it"

Renji grinned at the thought. "If he doesn't then I can always tell Ichigo the full story."

Rukia laughed. "Yeah and then what. We will just have a pissy Ichigo on our hands then."

Renji stopped which caused Rukia to stop and crash into a hard back.

"You forget what family he comes from Rukia. Theres yours that earned your money through work." Then turned and looked down at her. She felt a cold fear race through her at the memories.

"Then theres..."

"Then there those who kill for it."

Rukia gulped at the images. A dark image of Ichigo the fairly met. One the raged with power, blood, and anger for anyone and everything. A man who would go out of his way to destroy anyone that was in his way.

"Knowing him though," Rukia breathed "this is just a passing thing. He moves on quickly Renji. You know this. We all do."

"And what if he doesn't and finds all this out Rukia. What if he finds out what exactly Ulquiorra has done to-"

"Then..." she thought. However, none came to her. Her mind came a halt at the thought of what to do next.

"Then what?"

Rukia sighed as tears began to pool as she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"I don't know Renji."

Well long time no see guys who are still here ^^; with life and a new job and all, its kinda difficult. Luckily i found the next chapter actually started and then this one half done.

sorry for those who were mad for the wait. The way to continoue this was kinda difficult so trying to find how to progress it while still remaining a complete hoe for the drama was kimda difficult.

Double sorry for anyone who gets annoyed that Rukia is basically the center of this chapter and no real actual action other than Ichigo starting to like Hime from afar kinda happens, then ...*shrugs* sorry?

again since the next chapter is halfway done i may use that or maybe do another flash back of some sort closer to chapter 1 that explains a bit more but ill just see where i take the half i didnt finish :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone~! Wanted to say I'm Terribly sorry for any spellchecks or any other significant errors. Wanted to announce this first in case this story is riddled with a LOT and if i need to update the chapter. If so, please do hesitate to review and tell me about my horrible spelling XDDDD

* * *

A handsome brown-haired man stared out the back patio to an elegantly lavish backyard. The green scenery glowed under mid-day sun. The wind lightly ruffled his shaggy brown hair. He turned at the sounds of the doors behind him opening to reveal a pale young man.

"I am glad you could make it Ulquiorra. I see you were eager to accept my request for your help."

The pale man just stood and stared. The older man took notice of his quietly darkening features. "I'm only eager to get back at her."

The older man could only smirk. "I know this."

"What do you need to do now Aizen." He said bowing slightly now.

Aizen could only give a kind smile as he waved at the younger man. "Get up young man. There is no need to bow to me…yet."

Aizen sighed and ruffled his hair and turned back to the green field that was behind him. "I need you to get that Senna girl you had mentioned in our messages about to join us." Missing the way his smile turned almost demonic like "I'm sure she will be very willing to remove her as well."

Ulquiorra nodded "Is that all then sir?"

Aizen turned and smiled back him kindly again. Never showing the evil exterior underneath. "Yes, you can head back and start doing that. Let me know of any changes or when she accepts our offer."

Ulquiorra nodded again with a bow and left.

The pale man walked out the glass doors which opened to a maid walking out with a tray of drinks and treats. She smiled at the boy but dropped the look and was replaced with confusion as he marched out.

She turned back to the brown-haired man and held her firm grip on the tray in her grasp.

"So, I see he agreed to your terms then, Aizen-sama?"

"That he did Miss Loly. And now we must wait, and all shall be mine."

She stared. "Is this about the plan that you told me about? The one about finally getting your inheritance?"

The man could only grind his teeth. "Yes. The same one that I am so close of getting Miss Loly." He turned and faced the woman. "And only one person left getting in my way of getting that."

The woman could only nod and stare at his slightly muscled form.

"and now that I hear that she has been seeing the heir of then most powerful yakuza in this country. I can crush them both. I can truly rule this god forsaken country in my image."

He turned laughing slightly "I can crush all those who oppose me Miss Loly! And nobody will be able to stop me after I eliminate King Barragan's last child, Orihime Inoue!"

Glass shattering along with a clang of a tray could be heard.

"Your cousin?"

~o0o~

There was a faint noise among the colorful sheet. A person groaned as they settled back down into the sheets. The buzzing stopped and the said person nuzzled back down into their pillow before slumbering again. Soft snores could be faintly heard.

The buzzing began again.

It vibrated a few times before the phone fell on the floor knocking up the volume. A loud ringtone played of voices singing faintly to a poppy beat. The wording he couldn't understand faintly before shutting off again.

The same noise would begin again before he sat up and noticed it wasn't his phone going off but the female besides him. He looked down lazily at her slumbering form before grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor and quietly padding over to the ringing phone.

He crotched down to pick up the phone before it again buzzed and made the noise again. He scowled down at the staring men on her phone with interesting outfits and piercings all over. If he remembered right, these were the same ones that Rukia raved about and played at his apartment with Renji. But he wouldn't care less.

He stood and gently pushed on the sleeping woman, who just slept on without any notion of someone grabbed the phone. He could only smile as he shoved again and gently whispered her name in the hopes that maybe she would wake up.

Yet no progress.

Finally, he pushed a little harder repeatedly while speaking a little louder now for her to hear "Yo Inoue, your phone is ringing. Wake up." He scowled slightly now. This was getting a bit frustrating now. The phone then sounded again with a new song playing for probably the other girl calling. He was slightly relieved that it was a better sounding song playing this time but still didn't deter him that the woman on the bed hadn't woken.

"Inoue!" he yelled now.

The woman raised her head now and looked around before sitting up. Her face still drowsy with sleep as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes lazily. Hair slightly curled around her curvy form as she yawned and stretched before looking at the male beside her on in his boxers.

Suddenly her face turned beat red at the thoughts of last night and how she ended up in the situation she was in now.

"K-K-K-Kuro- "

She was suddenly shoved a phone which, once again buzzed and a song played which again caused her to turn a shade darker before quickly answering the phone.

"Moshi Moshi"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU ORIHIME?!"

She sweat dropped for a moment before quietly answering "I-I-I was sleeping Tatsuki-chan."

She could hear a frustrated sigh. "Thank kami. I thought you fell or some shit like you normally do." there was a pause before Tatsuki answered back. "We are on our way back. So be ready. We should be there in 30 minutes."

"Alrighty Sarg." She replied happily before Tatsuki replied.

"Please never say that again Orihime."

There was a faint noise before she could hear "Oh please Tatsuki. I think its cute. Imagine if she calls a boy that or something."

"Please stop Rangiku. I don't need to kno- "

There was a shuffle of the phone before a loud screaming noise can be heard. "MY ORIHIME-CHAN IS SO CUTE! NO HORN DOGS WILL EVER TAKE YOU AWAY MY SWEET HIME!" she yelled happily.

"It's alright Rangiku-chan. I'm not leaving you." She smiled and soothed.

The phone was grabbed from her and a voice quickly responded "We will be there in a bit. Be ready." And then the line quickly ended.

The room was silent before Orihime turned the man besides her. His muscular figure was to die for. He looked like one of those American Calvin Klein models she always sees on those fancy magazines at the grocery store. Slightly tanned skin with a muscular chest that was noticeably muscled but not overly so. Arms defined and flexed slightly

"Orihime"

She looked down now sadly at her phone noticing the time slowly tick away. Hair falling to hide her expression from the man. He could only frown at the look. "I guess it's time for you to leave me again then Kurosaki-kun."

"I know what he did to you Orihime."

Her head sunk lower and the hair fell more to hide her face complexly. The sad memories of a man she once loved. One she innocently thought loved her back. Tears burned the back of her eyes as her form shook slightly to stop them from falling.

A man that believed did those things because she was wrong.

" _Orihime there is something that you need to know" a blonde responded sadly. A white-haired man behind her._

" _He's cheated on you and beat you" Tatsuki responded sadly rubbing her back._

 _Orihime sat floored and looked down at her lap._

" _Tatsuki, I know he does it because- "_

" _Orihime-san," The white-haired man frowned. He walked besides Rangiku._

" _We want what's best for you. It's wrong."_

" _It's not love Orihime." A small voice said from behind the group in front of her._

 _Rukia looked at her with concerned eyes. "It the past few weeks I've worked with you. I've grown to love you as a friend. And as such, I want what's best for you." Rukia pleaded_

" _Please," Rangiku cried_

" _Break up with him Orihime" Tatsuki cried_

 _At that moment, Orihime burst into tears nodding with her head in her hands. Friends surrounding her and giving hugs. Rangiku had even enveloped the girl in a hug while Tatsuki patted her back._

"You don't know Kurosaki-kun..."

"But I do." He responded angrily. He looked at the woman before him before she sadly looked at him. Sad grey pools reflected a broken soul much like his own. One which he wanted to heal.

"You deserve everything Orihime."

Tears pooled in those pretty eyes. Auburn bangs came to frame a heart shaped face before the droplets left over seemed to drip from her chin. "You can't mean that Kurosaki-kun."

He walked over and held her face in his hands. A gentle look flashed over his face. A woman with equally loving eyes and caring gestures came to mind. Except this one before him was much more beautiful. So pure.

"This is new for me Orihime. But I want to be with you. Seeing you with Rukia and knowing everything from her just…It just make me angry that someone would do that to you."

"It's ok" she cried with a smile on her face "I deser- "

"I don't want to be like that to you. I want to be your everything. And I'll wait till your ready. I'll do this till you're ready for a relationship Orihime."

She cried at the comforting words.

He held her head close and rubbed the top of her head.

"We can even go on a date tonight. How does that sound?"

She nodded against his chest and looked up at him after rubbing her eyes to clear of the remaining tears and smiled.

"I trust you Kurosaki-kun"

~o0o~

"Dammit" a blue haired man growled as he pressed the dial button on his phone. It was only after about two minutes did the ringing stop and an automated voicemail box sound signaling that the person never answered the phone.

"Grimmy, watch your language. You know saying that stuff is rude. Especially about your cousin of all things!" she snorted before flying into a fit of giggles. The said man however only growled and threw his phone onto the floor loudly.

"Can you get ahold of your brother at all?" The teal haired man inquired the person in front of him.

Golden eyes looked at him lazily before looking down at his own phone blankly. "There is no need to blow up his phone if he's not going to answer. What do we sound like, like a bunch of desperate women?"

The pair of eyes turned to the laughing woman who suddenly stopped laughing after hearing the comment. She crossed her arms under her bust before turning her head with a pout. "You could have said that nicer you know."

The teal haired man now howled and nudged her "Yeah look who finds it funny now." He laughed before she started pulling hair before he started screeching and howling in pain. The man in front of them only staring boreally at the pair. Finding them and their actions unamusing.

"But," he started. The pair stopped to turn and look at him. The windows tinted so nobody could see from the outside but the street lights from above quickly illuminated his form.

Almost a clone of his other counterpart, except for a few things. His skin was very pale and almost alabaster. It almost looked like he was dead except for the few lines for his veins under his skin and the rise and fall of his chest. Another being his eyes and hair. His eyes stood out against his fair skin and stark white hair that too spiked in different directions

"We could always go get him ourselves" He sneered maniacally.

~o0o~

She now had on an underwear and his sweatshirt from the night before. Gently swaying back and forth as she ogled herself in the mirror. Her white panties hugging her toned hips and thighs as show rubbed her thighs together. Her tongue stuck out as she gathered her thick hair to get it sorted and at least a little tidy.

The male at the other end who was slipping on his shirt noticed the display and smirked. Eying and getting a full view of her crotch and backside outlined in the underwear. He could feel his skin crawl at just how sexy she was and not even know it. A tempting display as she lifted her hair showing the marks on the side of her neck fully.

"You know," he stated with an uninterested look almost. She turned from fixing her hair. The hair tie stuck in her mouth as she held the hair in her hand. He could almost blush at how cute she looked, at least to him. Her doe like eyes looked at him innocently.

"You look like you need some help there."

She smiled through the hair tie in her mouth. As he approached her form, she held the hair with one hand before grabbing the tie out of her mouth and handing it to him.

"Thank you so much, Kuroskai-kun. How did you know?"

He could only shrug with a smirk before lifting the hair up and tying it with the tie. Tilting her head to the side when she noticed he was done, she gently played with it for a minute before smiling brighter and turning towards him.

"Oh, thank you Kuro- "

Lips landed against hers, sliding all on hers. She could taste his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and rubbing on her own. Her knees feeling weak as his teeth nibbled on her upper lip before switching to the bottom one.

Her hands shyly slipped up to frame his face which in turn caused his to slip to the back of her thighs to hoist her up. Her hands now sliding up and into his hair playing. With the soft locks underneath her finger tips.

Her tongue came out and into his mouth as his did to hers for what seemed like hours before the pair broke and stared at each other dazedly. Gently huffing and puffing before resting their foreheads against one another.

"You look so fucking hot right now Orihime."

"You look very handsome yourself Kurosaki-kun."

He smirked before turning and placing her on the bed. She sees him stare at her intently, removed the sweatshirt, showcasing a matching white lacy bra. This action caused him to react and kiss her neck seductively as one hand slipped down her stomach to mess with the band of her panties.

"Kuro…we don't have any..."

"I know this Orihime. Its ok. Your friends are going to be here, soon right?" he whispered to her lowly.

She could only gasp before feeling fingers slip into her. Why did it burn and ache so much? Why did it throb and hurt? Oh, this man was doing all these things to her and yet she couldn't get what she really wanted.

That was an evil plan he had.

His mouth moved further down from her neck and down to her breasts. With his other hand pulling down the cups, his mouth sucked on one nipple while the other hand now played with the other breast.

The sensations getting too much for her now. All she could do is pant and moan his name as he worked her to the point of insanity. One of her hands moved down shyly to join his fingers in her crotch while the other gripped his hair tightly, urging him on.

He smiled "Damn, if I knew you would be this turned on, I would have- "

A loud bang along with screams of laughter and giggles came about. The women happily walking into the room noticing a very flustered and half naked Orihime and a fully dressed male from a month before hand.

The pair stood in silence as Rangiku dropped her jaw and Tatsuki snarled.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with her before you get your ass whooped like last time?" she growled as she cracked her knuckles.

He smirked before replying with a sly grin "Guess your going to have to whoop my ass often then, huh?"

~o0o~

A purple haired woman followed a pale figure down a dark hallway. The only lights that seemed to shine were those from the outside reflecting their rays on the dark, wooden exterior. She frowned at the sight. Anyone would with how gloomy it seemed to be.

Yet as she approached a patio, that all seemed to change with a burst of color. Bits of all forms of the rainbow appeared before her. Flowers laced in golds, blues and deep reds. Vines and _leaves_ seemed to equally decorate the area in different hues of green.

She was confused.

"Senna" a male voice called out to her. His back was facing her as he stared out onto the ground to where the fountain was. His brown locks glistened in the afternoon rays. A white-haired man with closed lids besides him only smiled at her while a teal haired man stood beside Ulquiorra.

"Yes," she questioned slightly

"Do you know why I asked you to join me here?"

She stood quietly for a moment.

"I asked if you wanted to get rid of the obstacle that stands in the way of your man. The same woman who stands in my way too. We can get rid of her. That way she's in nobody's life anymore. Mine nor yours."

Senna stood quietly processing the information.

"What do you mean…you can't mean what I think you mean. If it's to hurt, her then I don't do this. I won't agree to that. I just…." She sniffled a bit before wiping them away quickly with her sleeves.

"You want her away from him. For him to come equally to. You as to how he does her right?"

" _I'm sorry Senna. I never meant for this to happen."_

" _Rukia, I kissed him. I really like him, and I think he likes me too, right?"_

" _I wouldn't deny it, Senna."_

" _I slept with him Rukia. He should ask me any time now."_

 _Purple eyes held tears of joy to those of sadness. A feminine figure walked beside her with long, slightly curled auburn hair._

" _I never meant for this to happen"_

 _Then it all turned deep crimson. The pain in her hand for slamming the door closed. The darkness that encased her as she curled on the lightly colored bed sheets. She stared at the blood slowly fall from the ripped nail._

 _To be that free to fall._

 _She wanted that for herself_.

"I can get you that Senna. You agree to get her away from him and I'll take care of the rest."

She snapped back to reality at the words. Looking kind of concerned, she questioned "and what do you exactly plan to do her when they are separated?"

The man remained quiet for a moment before answering and fully turning towards her. His glasses gleamed slightly in the sun at the few rays still available.

"I merely wish to get her together with my adoptive son here, Ulquiorra "

She stared at the man before her for a moment before looking at the pale skinned boy. She looked down at her hand. Unlike the few days before, it was hurt and bleeding. Broken. Unlike what it should look like. Yet now, it seemed like it never happened.

She wanted this.

To be healed of her pain.

"Do we have a deal now miss Senna. I won't hurt the girl and you can have the boy." And he stuck out his hand and smiled at her.

She slowly outstretched her hand and shook it with a nod. The man smiled kindly at her and put another hand over hers.

"My name is Aizen Souske. And I know we will both get what we rightfully deserve"

* * *

Soooooooooo….. sorry for the very, very, very, very late update. Im working on the other chapter as we speak. Its been a very stressful semester trying to get my pre-reqs done for my major and my GPA matters a lot so… ^^;

But I want to thank ALL THE VIEWERS AN REVIEWERS AN WHAT NOT for this story specifically. The reviews I still get to complete this story and and not try to bs it to finish it have pushed this chapter and me trying to make this a good story.

Anyway, I will be much less busy and doing a lot less intensive work and just getting service hours on my end and studying for my TEAS (if your my major then you understand my pain now lol) test.

So much like the last chapter. Happy late holidays that ive missed and have not celebrated and the many more that are gonna come up lol. But thank yall all again from the bottom of my heart for the reviews really.


End file.
